1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved aircraft data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing and displaying turbulence information. Still in particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for presenting turbulence information.
2. Background
Atmospheric stability may vary in the air at altitudes used by an aircraft. When an aircraft flies in unstable air, the aircraft may encounter turbulence, and the aircraft may move erratically. The erratic movement of the aircraft may cause shifting of items, passengers, and crew members that may be unsecured within the aircraft. As a result, discomfort and/or injury for passengers and flight crew members may result.
Pilots will avoid turbulent areas when possible to avoid passenger and/or crew member discomfort or injury. Pilots rely on many sources of information to avoid turbulence. These sources of information include, for example, weather forecasts and pilot reports (PIREPs). A pilot report is a single report of actual weather conditions encountered by an aircraft in flight. This type of information is transmitted by a pilot through voice or data link means to a ground station. This information may then be collected, stored, and then communicated by various air traffic control services, weather providers, or flight dispatch departments to other aircraft in flight.
When a pilot in an aircraft receives a pilot report of turbulence, the pilot may then determine whether the aircraft might encounter the reported turbulence. Further, with this information, the pilot can take action to mitigate or avoid the turbulence. The pilot may secure the passengers and flight attendants in the passenger cabin, or change altitude or route in an effort to avoid the turbulence.